


Melinda Returns

by BettyHT



Series: Never Submit or Yield [4]
Category: Bonanza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyHT/pseuds/BettyHT
Summary: 4th and last story in the Never Submit Or Yield series:  A short story in which she tries to manipulate things with Grace about to deliver her child with Adam.





	Melinda Returns

**Melinda Returns**

Usually a letter announcing a house guest was welcome news at the Ponderosa. When the house guest was to be Melinda Banning, there were frowns all around. About ten years earlier, Melinda had done her best to lead Joe into a marriage for monetary reasons while throwing herself at Adam which nearly drove the two brothers apart. If not for Horace Banning's arrival leading to the discovery of the nature of the scheme cooked up by his wife, there would have been tumult in the Cartwright family. Now Horace had been injured while traveling, and while he recuperated in Reno, he had written to ask his old friend Ben to watch after his daughter.

When Melinda was to arrive, Ben and Jamie drove into Virginia City to pick her up. Adam had told Grace the main parts of the story which explained why he did not want to be the one driving her, and it was obvious too why Joe would not want to do that either. In fact Joe had volunteered to do the resupply of the line shacks. Adam would have done the same but did not want to leave Grace so far along in her pregnancy. Often Adam would hold her close at night for late fall often left a chill in the air. He rubbed oil into the skin of her rapidly expanding abdomen. He rubbed her sore feet and massaged her lower back. He did not want to miss any of this time with her doing what he could to make her more comfortable.

When Melinda arrived, she nearly threw herself out of the carriage to hug Joe as if they were long lost friends who had looked forward to this reunion. She kissed him and each cheek before releasing him. Then she turned and rushed to Adam who grabbed her upper arms to hold her away from him. Joe had a flashback to ten years earlier when he had seen Adam holding Melinda the same way. He thought too of how he had seen Adam hold Grace with one arm around her waist and one hand to the side of her face when he kissed her. Any small doubts he had as to what had happened those years ago vanished. Instead Joe found that he was repulsed by Melinda and how she was acting and wondered how he had ever thought he loved such a shallow and devious woman. He muttered "Melinda returns."

Once free, Adam introduced Melinda to Grace, and Melinda barely acknowledged Adam's wife which sent warning signals to everyone there. Melinda was on the hunt, and Adam looked to be her target. Ben suggested Jamie escort Melinda inside and show her to the downstairs guest room. Adam had suggested it to his father so that she would have no reason to be upstairs. He had been wrongly accused because of this woman's actions once before and was trying to find a way to stay out of her range this time.

Clearly, Melinda was disappointed with how her arrival had gone. She had hoped for more reaction from Adam, and seeing his wife with her large belly, she couldn't understand why he wasn't more attentive to her instead of his wife. For Melinda had maintained an excellent figure and was dressed as always to show it off. As Melinda walked to the house, she kept her attention on Adam and never watched for obstacles in her way. Jamie never thought to warn her about the water trough thinking it was so large anyone could see it but Melinda wasn't looking in front of her as she was thinking how handsome Adam still was. She hit the water trough with her leg and plunged backwards into the water. Everyone laughed uproariously, and Jamie helped pull her out and then watched as she stomped into the house.

All Adam wanted to do was saddle up Cloud Dancer and go ride some fence lines which is normally what he would do when he wanted to be alone. This time though all he could do was avoid Melinda so he volunteered to unhitch the team from the carriage and take care of them as Jamie carried Melinda's luggage inside.

Ben escorted Grace into the house. Grace was feeling vulnerable and unsure of herself with the advanced state of her pregnancy. When she saw how beautiful Melinda was and how she was attracted to Adam, Grace started feeling jealous. Her belly was huge and she walked awkwardly as her balance had been thrown off by all the extra weight she was carrying in front of her. She had described her walk to Adam as a waddle, and he had said she was the most beautiful swan he had ever seen. She had appreciated his reassurance but wondered if he would say that today.

In the stable, Joe was needling Adam partly because it was fun and partly our of a little bit of jealousy of his own. Joe was younger than Adam by twelve years, and Adam was married, but Melinda seemed to have eyes only for Adam. When Adam told Joe to stop in that authoritative older brother voice of his, Joe got a little angry.

"She's just a woman. You don't have to be so touchy about the whole thing."

"That 'just a woman' almost made you hate me and nearly split this family apart. She is a conniving, manipulative bitch. Don't underestimate her."

With that Adam stalked off to the house. Once inside he was going to sit with Grace but Melinda jumped up and grabbed his arm. Unfortunately he had delayed long enough for her to have changed into dry clothing. She wanted to know where Joe was, and he told her while trying to extricate his arm from her grasp. Short of punching her, he couldn't pull free from her grasp. Melinda felt him pulling but did her best to make it appear that he was standing by her side willingly.

"Oh, Adam, could you show me where Joe is?"

The last place Adam wanted to be was anywhere alone with Melinda.

"Melinda, I'm sure you remember the way."

Jamie stepped up and volunteered to show Melinda the way and took her other arm. Unless she wanted to create a tug-of-war, she had to let Adam go. It was only the first of many such contacts. By the time, Melinda retired for the evening, everyone had seen the touching and the adoration in Melinda's eyes every time she looked at Adam. It was clear too that all of this hurt Grace. Joe and Jamie did enjoy seeing Adam squirm, but the pain she was causing their sister bothered them both very much. Once Adam walked upstairs, both of them asked Ben what they could do to stop her.

"I'm not sure there is anything we can do. Grace will likely have more to do with this than anyone. If Melinda understands the bond between Grace and Adam is unbreakable, she will realize that she will fail. At that point, the two of you just watch out. That woman is a predator."

"But, Pa, Grace was looking pretty upset. I'm sure Melinda saw it."

Joe nodded in agreement with Jamie for he had seen what Jamie described.

"It's still up to Grace and Adam. I have confidence in the two of them. They can weather this."

Jamie and Joe weren't as sure, and in the guest room, Melinda was laying in bed smiling at her performance that day. She had seen that swollen belly and duck walk and had purposefully managed to get herself compared favorably with her rival she was sure. She had seen how upset Grace was and believed that she had driven a wedge between the couple. Tomorrow she planned to drive it in further. She felt in her heart that Adam was attracted to her and would soon do something about it. She smiled at the thought.

Upstairs, darkness enveloped the bedroom when Adam opened the door and that was quite unusual. Grace usually just turned down the lamp a bit before he came to bed. The darkness in the room matched his mood though. Melinda was almost painful to be around. Her barbs at Grace, her efforts to constantly touch him with a hand on his arm or brushing a stray lock of hair back into place, and her nearly constant glowing praise of him was sickening him and making him the butt of Joe's ridicule as soon as no one else was around. She did the type of things a lover did not a house guest. And if Joe told him one more time that he was 'irresistible to women' in that high pitched irritating tone of voice, he was going to deck him regardless of what his father would think about that.

With the darkness in the room and the complete silence, Adam correctly surmised that Grace was upset. What he didn't understand was why she was so upset with him. Other than being rude and obnoxious or even slapping some sense into the young woman's head, he didn't know how to change her behavior. He was doing his best to be civil but was getting the same response from his wife as a result.

Undressing in the dark so as not to disturb Grace, Adam slid into his side of the bed. Grace had her back to him which was not unusual. The bed was small for two and they usually ended up sleeping spoon fashion with her back up against him and his arms around her. Tonight though as Adam reached out a hand to caress her back, she said a distinct 'No' which left no room to misunderstand. Adam lay back and stared into the dark. He didn't think he would sleep well. After a bit, Grace was restless.

"Oh no, you can't sleep on your back like that. You'll snore, and then I won't be able to sleep."

"There's a solution but you didn't seem to want me near you tonight."

"All right. It's the only way we can sleep in this small bed."

"I offered to get us a new bigger bed, but you said you liked this one because we had to snuggle together every night to sleep. I thought you liked that."

"I do but not tonight."

Adam slid over closer to Grace and laid on his side wrapping his arm around her middle. He began to caress her swollen stomach slipping his hand through one of the openings in the front of her gown.

"The skin feels very tight. Would you like me to rub some of that oil into your skin for you? It's got to be uncomfortable as dry as it is."

"That would be nice, I suppose."

Adam got out of bed and got the jar of oil from the table. He returned to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed next to Grace. She had opened the ribbons in the middle of her gown, and Adam massaged oil across her abdomen stopping and smiling when he felt some kicks.

"Our little one doesn't seem to like having this done."

"I like it. Adam, why do you have to spend so much time with Melinda? Is it because I'm so big that you want to look at a pretty woman?"

Adam stopped what he was doing and just stared at Grace for a moment. He couldn't see her expression in the dark as she was only a silhouette against the white pillow so he wasn't sure if she really was serious about what she had just said.

"Sweetheart, I have tried to avoid her as much as possible. Other than punching her out, and don't think the thought hasn't crossed my mind, how do I get rid of her?"

"You don't want to spend time with her?"

"I have been rude and obnoxious. I have walked away when I saw her coming. I have ignored attempts at conversation. But nothing stops that crazy woman. As for looking at a pretty woman, there's a gorgeous woman who happens to be my wife. I never tire of looking at her and she's getting more beautiful every day. I never thought I could love her more, but I find that I do love her more and more. Does that answer all of your questions?"

"Yes, and you do need your sleep. You may have a very busy day tomorrow?"

"Why tomorrow?"

"Your father and Jamie are going to town to do some business, and Hop Sing is attending to some family members. Joe will be riding out to resupply the line shacks. So just you and Melinda and I will be here. You're going to be so tired running away from that crazy woman."

Adam couldn't see Grace's face, but the humor was back in her voice. Melinda had become an inside joke for them. Tomorrow, no doubt, Grace would be enjoying his discomfiture around Melinda Banning. He leaned down and kissed her, before going to the opposite side of the bed to slip in and wrap his arms around his wife. They slept together in a warm embrace.

The next morning, Adam arose early to get busy with chores. Joe would be leaving so he would have to do his as well. Grace got up soon after he left to sit in the chair by the window. When she heard horses, she looked out, and as expected, saw Joe riding out leading pack horses. What was unexpected was seeing Melinda walking to the stable as soon as Joe cleared the yard. Grace stood and dressed as quickly as she could. As she went outside and neared the stable, she heard Adam's voice raised in anger, and she walked to the side of the stable to listen and not interfere.

"My wife grows more gorgeous with each passing day. In a few months, she will have our child. A child who will be born to two parents who love each other with every fiber of their being. Our child will be born of love and caring by two parents who love each other just as completely. I will finally have my dream. You, Melinda, are my nightmare. You are everything that is wrong with the world. You are selfish, self-centered, and cruel. You have no sense of decency and no understanding at all of what it means to love someone."

"Well, I never."

"I believe that too. It's a shame, really. You could have made some man a lovely wife. But now it's too late with your fading looks and your brittle personality. Please, for the rest of your stay here, stay away from me and stay away from my wife."

Melinda burst into tears. Adam wasn't going to fall into that trap. He quickly exited the stable and walked toward the house. Grace came back around the side of the barn and entered the stable to find that Melinda miraculously had been able to stop crying and dry her crocodile tears the moment she realized there was no one to use them against.

"I think you need to leave. All you are doing here is trying to hurt people and make trouble. It's a wonder they ever agreed to let you stay here after what you did last time."

"Adam loves me. He wants me, and I love him too. He has a sense of loyalty to you because you're carrying his baby, but that could change."

"Are you threatening me?"

Joe had returned because one of the pack horses was favoring a right foreleg. He heard the exchange between the two women.

"Melinda, go in the house and pack your bags. You are no longer welcome here. We'll get you a room in town. You might want to stay in your room too until there's someone to drive you to town. You wouldn't likely be safe around Adam when I tell him what I heard."

"You're even worse than your brother. You would both choose a fat cow over a beautiful woman. You're both crazy."

"Grace is the only beautiful woman here. You're just a pretty cover over a rotten core. The sooner you're gone, the sooner the stench will clear."

Returning in the afternoon, Ben and Jamie were surprised to see the carriage hitched up and luggage packed in the back. Ben rushed inside worried that something awful had happened. On the settee, he saw Adam sitting with his arm around Grace's shoulders as she leaned into his chest.

"Where's Melinda?"

"Hiding in the guest room waiting for someone to drive her to town. She decided to cut her visit short."

Grace grinned then and Ben relaxed telling Jamie he was heading to town again.

**XXXXXXX**

Over five months later, Ben and Grace were sitting at his desk making final preparations for Adam's birthday, the first one he would celebrate as a father. They wanted to make it very special as it was also the first one in many years that Adam would celebrate on the Ponderosa. He had returned the year before just after his birthday and after being gone for over six years. Hop Sing was making all of his favorite foods and was working on a chocolate cake with red frosting.

"A year ago, I was feeling hopeless. I had lost two sons I thought. Hoss was gone. Adam was gone. And Joe had lost Alice and his unborn baby. Now we have Adam here with us and he has a beautiful wife and a child. Last year at this time, I could never have imagined this."

Walking down the stairs with his son in his arms, Adam interrupted their conversation. Adam was shirtless and the baby was only wearing a diaper so they knew what they were going to do. Their small son was afraid of a bath and would scream and almost convulse if you tried to put him in water or wash him with wet soapy cloths. However, they had discovered that if he was held firmly by Adam, he would sit in the tub with him. He would stare at his father's face the entire time but wouldn't cry.

"Hop Sing said he had our bath ready as soon as our little guy was awake, so I'm going to take a bath with him now. We'll both be smelling like soap when our guests arrive."

Never taking his eyes from Adam Eric Cartwright except to send a grin to Grace, Adam headed to the washroom. Grace went to get clean clothes for both of them. When she brought them into the washroom, Adam looked up with a big grin. She had heard AC laughing but had no idea what had caused it. AC had discovered splashing. He was kicking his legs and sending water everywhere and giggling madly as he did it. Then as Grace watched, he discovered that his hands could splash too and more water went flying. AC splashed himself in the face and stopped moving. He was resting in the crook of Adam's left arm and Adam had his right hand over the baby's tummy. AC looked up and Adam was smiling. He went back to splashing.

"I don't think he's afraid of the bath any more."

"I wonder how long he can keep this up?"

"Probably as long as we let him."

Staying back out of range, Grace got a big towel ready.

"We need to get him dressed for the party though, and I would prefer if you were dressed when our guests got here."

Adam handed AC to Grace and then got out of the tub as well. He watched as Grace dried AC, and then wrapped their precious son in a warm towel. Adam dressed as Grace dressed AC and then she handed him to his father so she could go get dressed. When Adam and Grace returned to the great room, Ben was reading a letter as Jamie and Joe rested after completing the work outside to get ready for the party. Ben looked worried so Joe asked him what was in the letter.

"Melinda Banning got married. Her husband found her with another man and killed both of them before killing himself. When Debra found out, she had a stroke and sits silent and unmoving. Horace says there's nothing that can be done."

Adam was the first to speak. "What a tragic tale. That woman brought trouble to everyone she met and ruined lives wherever she went."

"Not here." Grace was not sorry she said that. They had managed to avoid being entangled in Melinda's snare. Adam kissed his wife who was holding his son. Ben, Joe, and Jamie looked at each other and then at Adam. It was a beautiful loving moment.

"Happy Birthday, Adam! and many happy returns."


End file.
